KISS NOTE
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 2 IS UP ] Baekhyun menemukan sebuah koper yang bisa memberinya sebuah ciuman dari orang yang dia sukai, this is a ChanBaek Fanfiction and other Couple. BL. Shounen-Ai. hanyalah sebuah cerita sekumpulan pasangan Humu,, Hihihihi
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KISS NOTE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a Beginning Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan dari sebuah produk kosmetik dari "Etude House" yang dibintangi oleh Dara "2ne1" dan "SHINee"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BL. Shounen-Ai. Hanya sebuah cerita dari sekelompok pasangan Humu.**

**Hihihihihi**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi para sekumpulan lelaki tampan yang tergabung dalam suatu grup dibawah naungan perusahaan musik terbesar di negara yang memiliki sebutan sebagai negeri gingseng itu '**SM Entertainment'**, Boy grup itu diberi nama EXO.

Well, hari ini mereka sedang berlatih untuk _Comeback_ mereka yang dalam waktu dekat ini akan segera diadakan. Terlihat seorang pria manis yang sedang duduk disudut ruang latihan dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh serta wajah tampannya itu, namanya Baekhyun.

Netra coklat indah miliknya tak lepas melihat pada sesosok pria jangkung yang sedang berlatih _Rapping_, namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol lengkapnya. Ya, dia adalah pria yang sangat-sangat-sangat pencuri segala perhatian Baekhyun. Wajar saja, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun sudah merasa jika Chanyeol itu adalah takdirnya.

Entahlah, pikiran seperti itu darimana asalnya, yang Baekhyun tau dia menyukai, ah coret itu, yang benar mencintai pria yang sering dikatai idiot itu. baekhyun tahu jika perasaan itu salah. Amat sangat salah malah. Kenapa? Ya pasti kalian tahu, karena Baekhyun laki-laki dan Cahyeol juga laki-laki.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyimpan rasa itu jauh didalam hatinya. Namun, Baekhyun sedikit, ah tidak, maksudnya Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini merasa kalau Chanyeol menjauhi dirinya. Dia merasa kalau Chanyeol lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo—Huuffttpadahal Baekhyun sudah membuat kode-kode untuk Chanyeol.

Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol seperti tidak tertarik padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Mereka dengan terang-terangan diatas panggung bermesraan seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja, menjengkelkan sekali pikir Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, ahhhh, itu bahkan berkali-kali mereka bermesraan didepan Baekhyun. Entahlah, itu disengaja apa memang mereka beneran saling menyukai satu sama lainnya. Ahhh, tidak, Chanyeol jangan sampai menyukai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bisa mati karenanya. Yeah, terdengar berlebihan, namun itulah yang Baekhyun rasa jika Chanyeol dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo bahkan ketika mulai bermesraan didepan Baekhyun, Ahhh rasanya ingin mandi basah.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang pria yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah orang itu, "Ah, tidak, memangnya kenapa, Jongdae-ah?"

Orang yang dipanggil Jongdae itu menggeleng, "Kau pasti bohong"

Baehyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong"

"Ahh, kenapa daritadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, "Sambil memandangi Chanyeol, denga semburat merah mudah menghiasi pipimu, apa kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah?"

Ahh, aku hampir lupa, Baekhyun tidak menceritakan kalau dia menyukai bahkan mencintai Chanyeol pada siapa pun. Karena, dia takut jika dia menceritakan hal yang tidak wajar itu pada orang lain dia akan dianggap tidak normal oleh yang lain dan diajauhi karena "Ketidaknormalan"-nya itu. maka dari itu Baekhyun menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa itu, dan menyembunyikannya baik-baik dari siapa pun, Bahkan dari orang yang dicintainya, Park Chanyeol.

"YAA! Apa kau gila Jongdae-ah? Aku ini pria, mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang pria juga" pekik Baekhyun. Sontak saja seluruh manusia yang ada diruangan itu melihat kerahnya,

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Baekhyun-ah, aku hanya bertanya saja. kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

"Setahukku, jika orang marah dibilang menyukai seseorang, itu tandanya dia memang menyukai orang itu" tambah pria cantik bernama Luhan, yang duduk disamping Chen.

"Iya aku juga pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, Lu" Chen mengiyakan pernyataan Luhan.

"Apa sih kalian, aku mau ketoilet" Baekhyun pun langsung beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Apa hubungannya sama pergi ketoilet?" tanya Chen pada Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan pundaknya, "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang ingin mencari ilham"

"Mungkin"

**~Di Toilet**

BRAKKKK !

Baekhyun membanting pintu toilet dengan kerasnya, berharap pintu itu baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Baekhyun menuju arah wastafel, dia memutar keran, bunyi gemericik air terdengar. Bekhyun memandangi lekat-lekat pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

"Btw, kenapa aku marah-marah ya tadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada bayangannya. "Tapi, salah mereka juga sih, toh aku kan gak salah apa-apa, huuffttt"

Baekhyun makin tak jelas, mungkin karena hati dan pikirannya sedang kacau. Sebenarnya sih gak kacau-kacau banget, dia saja yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Baekhyun menampung air yang sedaritadi keluar dengan percuma dari keran, dia mulai membasuh wajahnya.

"Ahh, segar, aku harus kembali keruang latihan" Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet.

BRUKKKK

"Awww! Aduhhh sakit"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur dilantai saat membuka pintu toilet, keningnya kejedot tembok, dia menggosokkan kening yang mulai membiru itu.

"Sial banget, siapa sih yang naroh koper sembarangan gitu, ngalangin jalan banget, jatuh kan jadinya aku." Baekhyun ngedumel sendiri, dia terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah koper kecil berwarna Merah muda yang entah milik siapa. Baekhyun menendang-nendang koper itu berulang kali karena gara-gara koper itu keningnya memar.

"Kalau akau tahu siapa pemilik koper itu, akan aku tuntut dia untuk ganti rugi, huffttt" omel Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk koper pink itu. Baekhyun perlahan mendekat kerah koper itu. "Koper ini bagus juga"

Baekhyun penasaran akan koper manis itu, "Siapa yang punya ya?" dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, namun disekitar toilet itu sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun disana. "Aku buka sedikit boleh kali ya"

Baekhyun pun mulai mencari panel pembuka koper itu, ternyata koper itu tidak dikunci sama sekali oleh pemiliknya jadi Baekhyun dengan sangat mudah bisa membukanya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membuka koper itu dan mulai melihat isi yang ada didalamnya.

"Astaga, _Lip Balm limited edition all colours, oh my god, oh my god_. Ahh, inikan yang aku mau." Baekhyun heboh sendiri, saat dirinya mendapati isi dari koper itu adalah satu kumpulan _Lip Balm_ mahal yang terdiri dari berbagai macam warna dan rasa. "Duhh bego banget yang buang barang semahal dan sebagus ini"

Baekhyun terkikik sendiri, "Eh, ada buku, KISS NOTE?" gumam Baekhyun saat dia melihat sebuah buku berwarna senada dengan warna koper itu terselip diantara deretan Lip Balm itu.

"_**Jika kamu menuliskan nama seseorang dibuku ini menggunakan Lip Balm apa pun disini, kau akan mendapatkan ciuman darinya saat itu juga**_, Hahahahaa, _Maldo Andwe_" tawa Baekhyun saat membaca isi dari buku note itu.

"Didunia ini masih saja ada yang berkhayal, aku mau coba ahh" Baekhyun mengambil salah satu Lip Balm yang ada dikoper itu membuka penutupnya dan mulai mengoleskannya dibibirnya sendiri. "Ahh, rasa strobery, enak"

Baekhyun terkikir sendirian saat memakai Lip Balm itu, "Ahh, tidak ada yang mencarinya, mungkin ini rejeki anak soleh. Aku bawa saja"

Saat Baekhyun membawa koper itu, tiba-tiba buku note merah muda yang tadi dibaca Baekhyun terjatuh, otomatis Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun melihat kearah buku note yang tergelatak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Tidak salahnya juga jika aku mecobanya."

Baekhyun kembali teringat akan tulisan yang ada di buku note itu, dia mengambil buku note tersebut. Baekhyun menbuka kembali koper merah muda itu, mengambil kembali Lip Balm berwarna merah muda yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Aku mau menulis nama siapa ya?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, terbersit kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Tangan mungilnya mulai menorehkan sebuah nama disana.

"Oke, sudah" satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit berlalu. "Apa ini, tidak terjadi apa-apa, ahh, sudah kuduga ini pasti hanya bohong saja, huufftt" Baekhyun pun menutup note itu dan merapihkan koper merah muda itu.

"Baekhyun-ah" seseorang memanggil Baekhyun tepat saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi, Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Chen" Sahut Baekhyun saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ada ap—Hmmpptth"

Chen tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun dan mulai mecium bibir Baekhyun, sontak saja Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang Chen lakukan padanya. Untuk sepersekian detik Baekhyun hanya diam saja dengan apa yang Chen lakukan padanya, mungkin karena dia masih terkejut.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Baekhyun mendorong jauh tubuh Chen darinya dan membersihkan sisa ciumannya dengan Chen.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Dasar gila"

"Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chen yang masih saja memanggil-manggil namanya seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? setahuku aku sedang latihan bernyanyi dengan Luhan Hyung" gumam Chen saat dia sudah sadar dari ketidakwarasannya. "Bibirku kenapa jadi rasa stroberi begini? Aneh sekali" Chen pun meninggalkan toilet sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Tanpa Chen bahkan Baekhyun sadari, ada seseorang yang sedaritadi melihat kejadian dimana Chen dan Baekhyun berciuman dengan semburat kemarahan dimatanya.

**.**

**.**

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KISS NOTE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a 2nd Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan dari sebuah produk kosmetik dari "Etude House" yang dibintangi oleh Dara "2ne1" dan "SHINee"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BL. Shounen-Ai. Hanya sebuah cerita dari sekelompok pasangan Humu.**

**Hihihihihi**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekyun terus saja melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chen yang terus menerus memanggilnya seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Baekhyun bukan marah tapi dia agak kesal pada Chen yangtiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya. Dia kesal karena ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh Chen begitu saja.

"Dasar Chen gila, ahhh ciuman pertamaku" gerutu Baekhyun sendiri sambil terus saja mengusap bibirnya, "Tapi tunggu" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak pikirannya melayang kebeberapa menit sebelum ciuman itu terjadi.

_**~FlashBack ON~**_

"_**Jika kamu menuliskan nama seseorang dibuku ini menggunakan Lip Balm apa pun disini, kau akan mendapatkan ciuman darinya saat itu juga**__, Hahahahaa, Maldo Andwe" tawa Baekhyun saat membaca isi dari buku note itu. _

"_Tidak salahnya juga jika aku mecobanya."_

_Baekhyun kembali teringat akan tulisan yang ada di buku note itu, dia mengambil buku note tersebut. Baekhyun menbuka kembali koper merah muda itu, mengambil kembali Lip Balm berwarna merah muda yang baru saja dipakainya._

"_Aku mau menulis nama siapa ya?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, terbersit kejadian beberapa waktu lalu._

_Tangan mungilnya mulai menorehkan sebuah nama disana._

"_Oke, sudah" satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit berlalu. "Apa ini, tidak terjadi apa-apa, ahh, sudah kuduga ini pasti hanya bohong saja, huufftt" Baekhyun pun menutup note itu dan merapihkan koper merah muda itu._

"_Baekhyun-ah" seseorang memanggil Baekhyun tepat saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi, Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh._

"_Chen" Sahut Baekhyun saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ada ap—Hmmpptth"_

_**~FlashBack OFF**_~

"Ahh, apa mungkin itu karena efek dari buku kiss note ini?" Baekhyun bermolog lagi. "Ahh masa sih?" Baekhyun memandangi koper berwarna merah muda itu.

"Baekhyun-ah ... " seseorang berteriak memanggil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun seketika, "Kau sedang apa disana, Latihan sudah dimulai, ayo"

"Ahh, iya Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun pun bergegas berlari menghampiri Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah ... Baekhyun-ah ... " Chen masih saja memanggil-manggil Baekhyun tanpa sadar sambil menciumin tembok toilet. "Eengg, kenapa aku ada disini? apa yang sedang kulakukan disini? setauku aku sedang diruang latihan, aneh sekali"

Chen segera bergegas meninggalkan Toilet dan kembali keruang latihan.

"Chen, YA! Kau kemana saja? tiba-tiba keluar dan pergi begitu saja" Sembur Leader EXO-K, Suho.

Chen terlonjak kaget, "Eh, aku? Keluar begitu saja? kenapa—Aww"

"Kau itu pura pura lupa atau sedang amnesia sih, Kim Jongdae?" tanya Xiumin sambil menjitak kepala Chen.

Chen menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Xiumin, "Aku benar-benar tidak tau, Umin Hyung. Kau juga jangan asal menjitakku, sakit tau" Chen mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh, Mian, apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu, Chen-ah?" Xiumin mendadak khawatir akan Chen, Chen dengan manjanya mengagguk.

"Iya Umin Hyung"

"Sudah-sudah kapan kita mulai latihannya kalau begini" Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Yasudah ayo kita latihan" Suho mulai memerintah.

Latihan pun dimulai, keduabelas pria itu pun berlatih dengan serius. Mereka hari ini banyak diberikan gerakan-gerakan baru yang harus mereka hapalkan untuk Comeback mereka mendatang. Mereka sudah berjanji pada para penggemar mereka untuk memberikan penampilan yang terbaik yang bisa mereka tampilkan.

Mereka terlihat saling membantu satu sama lainnya, jika ada anggota yang masih belum bisa menghapalkan lagu atau gerakan Dance. Anggota lainnya yang sudah paham dan bisa pun mengajari.

"Ahh lelahnya" seru semua member, beberapa diantara mereka merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai ruang latihan dan beberapa lainnya menyandarkan tubuhnya dikaca ruanagan itu.

"Haus sekali" gumam Baekhyun

"Iya, kita beli keluar yuk, Hyung" ajak Sehun yang kebetulan duduk disamping Baekhyun

"Ahh ide bagus"

"Kau haus, Baek?" seru seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk.

Baekhyun pun menoleh, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah sangat hapal suara siapa itu. hatinya pun bergemuruh saat orang itu memanggil namanya. Ya siapa lagi kaalu bukan seseorang yang selama ini Baekhyun suka, ahh salah, tepatnya mencintai pria itu. ya, dia Park Chanyeol.

"Iya, kenapa, Yeol?" jawab Baekhyun, dia berusaha sesantai mungkin didepan orang yang dicintainya itu agar tak terlihat aneh, padahal didalam dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Tidak usah keluar, kau minum saja punyaku, nih?" Chanyeol menyodorkan botol air mineral kearah Baekhyun

"Untukku, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya, kau bilang tadi haus kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "_Ahh, kesempatanku, botol itu kan bekas bibir Chanyeol aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman secara tak langsung darinya, hehehe" _Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati, senang.

"Ahh, terima kasih, Hyung" tiba-tiba Sehun dengan sigap mengambil botol air mineral dari tangan Chanyeol sebelum diambil Baekhyun dan menenggak isinya, "Ahh segar, nih Baekki Hyung giliranmu"

"_Sialan kau Maknae, gara-gara kau aku jadi gagal mendapatkan ciuman Chanyeol" _Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun mengerutkan keninggnya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun padanya, "Kenapa Hyung, tidak mau?"

"Ahh, kata siapa" Baekhyun mengambil botol air mineral itu langsung, "Pasti mau, aku kan sedang haus Sehun-ah" Baekhyun pun menenggak isi air itu dengan hati dongkol.

"Oke, latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini, Guys. Berhubung waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam kalian boleh istirahat sekarang" perintah pelatih koreagrafer EXO, Beatburger.

"Oke, Kamsahamnida" pekik keduabelas pria itu serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ KISS NOTE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh lelahnya hari ini" gumam Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, dia membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan terlihat botol milik Chanyeol yang diberikannya diatas meja. "Andai Sehun tidak main merebut saja tadi, pasti aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol-ku, huuhhh"

Baekhyun pun langsung teringat akan koper merah muda yang dia temukan didepan toilet tadi siang. Dia pun bergegas ketempat dimana koper itu diletakkan—kolong tempat tidur. Dia pun mulai membuka dan mengambil Kiss Note yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa aku harus tulis nama Chanyeol disini juga ya? Biar aku bisa berciuman dengan dia?" Baekhyun mulai berkhayal, "Ahh tidak tidak, nanti malah aku sial lagi"

"Tapi kalau tidak dicoba kan tidak tau" kembali pikiran pikiran nakal Baekhyun bergelayut. "Ahh tidak ahh" Baekhyun menutup Kiss Note miliknya dan memilih untuk pergi tidur"

Jam dinding berdetak, suara detakannya mengisi seluruh ruangan yang hening malam itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Selain suara jam yang berdetak terdengar juga suara riakan pintu yang dibuka perlahan oleh seseorang.

Seseorang diam diam memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin membuat pemilik kamar terbangun. Perlahan dia mendekati Baekhyun, setelah jarak mereka begitu dekat orang itu berjongkok tepat didepan Baekhyun yang membuat jarak antara wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau membuatku gila, Baek" bisik orang itu

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Baek. aku sangat menyukai bahkan aku sudah lama mencintai dirimu tapi aku rasa kau tidak pernah tau akan keberadanku" orang itu terus saja berguman dengan berbisik.

Pria itu sejenak memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas itu, perlahan jemari tangannya dengan lembut mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek" Pria itu perlahan lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, dikecupnya perlahan bibir itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol Hyung?" tanya Kai saat Chanyeol tiba-toba bangun dan ingin keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Kai-ah, aku mau mencari udara diluar dulu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini baru jam dua pagi, Hyung, apa kau gila keluar jam segini?"

"Sudah kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu"

Chanyeol pun beranjak keluar kamar, dia memang tak bisa tidur malam ini entahlah. Kakinya membawanya untuk keluar asrama.

"Jadilah milikku, Baek"

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara bisikan yang terdengar ditengah heningnya malam seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek"

Terengar suara kembali, bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau dia tidak penasaran dengan suara itu, "Bukannya Baekhyun malam ini tidur sendirian ya? Lalu itu suara siapa?" dengan jiwa yang penuh rasa penasaran Chanyeol pun memegang kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memutarnya. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu itu.

"Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
